


Стандарт

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [27]
Category: Weiß Kreuz, Белый Крест
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-14
Updated: 2006-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Стандарт

Сильвия Лин потягивается, как кошка. Щурит глаза, наблюдая за тем, как любовник прикуривает сигарету. Цепко забирает зажженную и затягивается, словно получила дозу валерьянки.

Сильвия Лин ненавидит кошек, они слишком сильно напоминают ей себя. Дома у неё нет зеркал.

Рыжий после секса не любит совершать лишние телодвижения. Как и делиться. 

Сильвия Лин нервно дёргает головой, забирая не одно, а сразу два полотенца. Судорожно вытирается, недовольно морщит нос, ступая на мокрый кафель ванны, и кажется, что сейчас отряхнет воду с лап.

Сильвия Лин не позволяет любовникам вымыться, когда от них пахнет кровью и потом, раньше, чем отпустит их от себя.

Брюнет после работы любому сексу предпочтёт душ, а уж потом всё остальное в порядке надобности.

Сильвия Лин не привыкла сдерживаться. Оставлять метки на своей территории – привилегия семейства кошачьих. 

Сильвия Лин плохо помнит причину мести, но никогда не забывает о своём намерении.

Дорога Малефики предопределена.

— Полковник, я нашла её. Она у Шварц.

Стандарт выживания сексуального партнёра – поступенчатое следование правилам брачных игр в стиле Сильвии Лин.


End file.
